


Dean Winchester the Goddamn Carrier Monkey

by prettycheese21



Series: Meet the Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Faith cares, Gen, Helpful Sam, Hospitals, Sick Character, Sick Dean, Sickness, Unexpected Visitors, Vomiting, but she is also sick of their shit, but we love them, caring Faith, even if they are idiots, lets face it the Winchesters can be really stupid sometimes, the Winchesters just love to drop by unexpectedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: All Anna and Faith had wanted was a nice quiet night in. This plan was immediately ruined when the Winchesters showed up yet again. This time, though, they brought with them a sickness from hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next installment. I'm hoping one of these next few days I'll be able to post something Marvel but my laptop is broken (I'm posting this from my iPad) and that has all of my stuff on it so -_-  
> Anyway, enjoy!

   Anna walked into the room, oblivious to Faith’s studying and popped a DVD into the player. Faith glanced up from her textbook, a look of confusion crossing her face. “What are you doing?” she asked.

   “What does it look like? I’m watching a movie,” she said, grabbing a bowl and heading into the kitchen. “You can join me if you’d like!”

   “Well, duh, I realize that,” she responded sarcastically. “I’m asking why you’re doing it I’m here. I’m kind of studying right now if you haven’t noticed.”

   “You’ve been studying for that test for the past week. You can take a two hour break.” Walking into the room, Anna looked her up and down and added, “And maybe another one for a shower.”

   She glared at her friend, her eyes in a squint as Anna reached over and took the book from her and put it on a shelf she knew Faith couldn’t reach without the aid of a chair. “I hate you.”

   “I know you do,” she retorted. The loud beeping of the microwave filled the room as Anna swept off into the kitchen.

   Crossing her arms in a pout, she called off to her friend, “What are we watching then? It better be something good.”

   “It’s The Prestige,” she yelled back in response. “I finally found it, so we’re watching it.”

   Faith’s annoyance was instantly gone at the mention of the movie. “Wait, you found it? Where was it?” The excitement was clear in her voice as she asked the question.

   Anna excitedly called back the answer, but it wasn’t understandable, being that her mouth was full of food.

   Due to their many years of friendship, Faith had become pretty adept at translating Anna Food Speak to English. “It was at Cassie’s? Why did she have it? I don’t remember giving it to her.”

   Anna walked into the room with her chipmunk cheeks. After putting up her pointer-finger, she swallowed her food. “Cassie found it. I borrowed it to her like three years ago. When she cleaned, which I forced her to do, like have you seen her place? It’s filthy-” She stopped abruptly, seeing the annoyed look on Faith’s face. “Okay.” She continued, “It was under her bed. She found it and gave it to me yesterday.”

   “I am never letting her borrow any of my movies again,” she muttered. In a louder voice, she continued, “I swear to god, if she scratched the DVD, I’m going to hurt her. You know how I am about my movies. They’re like my children.”

   “I already checked,” Anna said as she plopped herself on the couch. “No scratches.”

   “Good,” was all she responded as she reached over, grabbing the remote to press play. She didn’t get the chance to, as there was a knock on the door. A sigh escaped Faith. “Which one of us is going to get that?”

   “It sure as hell ain’t me,” groaned Anna, putting her feet up on the ottoman.

   “Goddamn it,” she mumbled as she stood up and went to the door. Faith opened the door, an annoyed question on her lips at the ready to disperse whoever thought to disturb them at this late hour. What she hadn’t expected was to see a worried Sam standing there, only just managing to hold up a barely conscious Dean. “Oh my god. What are you doing here? What happened to him?” she pointed to Dean, her brows furrowing in concern.

   Anna jumped up off the couch, spilling popcorn on the floor, and quickly moved all of their stuff off the couch to make room for Dean.

   Faith went forward, taking to supporting the other side of Dean as she walked the brothers into the apartment. “Sam, talk to me. What’s wrong with Dean?”

   “I’m honestly not sure,” Sam said as Faith and him half-carried, half-dragged Dean to the couch. “We were on a hunt not too far from here, but I’ve never seen something like this before. It’s almost like he has pneumonia.”

   “Oh, he’s shaking,” Anna cooed, turning her ‘mom’ voice on. “He must have a fever. I’m gonna go get some blankets.”

   “And get me my kit!” she shouted after Anna as she put her hand to Dean’s forehead, giving him a look of sympathy as she felt just how hot his skin was. “When did this start?” she asked Sam.

   “We went on a hunt yesterday. Everything went fine. I mean, Dean got some goo on him, but other than that it went perfectly. We didn’t think it meant anything, but, when we woke up this morning, he started getting sick and he refused to see a doctor so I brought him here.”

   “Of course the idiot doesn’t go to a doctor. Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Faith muttered frustratedly. She switched over to her doctor voice, “Has he thrown up? How long has he been this incoherent?”

   “Since about six. I drove over here as soon as I could. And yes,” he looked down at his stained shirt, “he’s thrown up. I should probably go change.” Sam got up and walked toward the door, nearly colliding with a blanket covered Anna. “I have blankets, Faith!” she cried as she started laying down bunches of blankets on the end of the couch.

   “Could you grab my kit from my room?” Faith asked. “I need to do a quick exam to confirm what’s wrong.” She lightly slapped Dean’s face, trying to rouse him. “Dean. Hey, Dean. I need you to open your eyes for me.” All she got in response was a groan. “Better than nothing,” she reassured herself.

   Anna ran off to Faith’s room, grabbed her kit, and quickly made her way back; nearly colliding with Sam again when he came in through the bathroom door wearing an identical plaid shirt.

   “I’m not even going to ask where you found that,” Faith stated as she took the kit from Anna. She opened it and took out her penlight, peeling back Dean’s eyelid and shining it to check his pupillary response.

   This got a reaction out of the man, as he suddenly smacked Faith’s hands away from him, shielding his eyes with his forearm with a groan. “The hell?” he mumbled groggily. “Sam…? S'mmy, where am I?”

   Sam sat down at the end of the couch, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m right here, you’re fine. Now calm down and let Faith take care of you, okay?”

   “Faith? Wha- Wha’s she doin’ here?” Dean asked, very obviously disoriented.

   “You’re fine, Dean. Relax. We’re gonna take care of you,” Anna said calmly. She leaned over to Sam and whispered, “Does he like chicken noodle soup?”

   “I’m just going to check your eyes again,” Faith told him gently, turning the light on once again. What she didn’t expect to happen was for Dean to lurch to his side and puke all over her sleep pants as soon as the light hit his retina. Closing her eyes, Faith took a deep breath to hold back her annoyance. “Sam, if you could sit with Dean until I get back, I’m going to go change my pants,” she said in a very controlled voice as she slowly stood up and walked carefully out of the room.

   “Okay. So soup is not a good idea. A bucket! A bucket is a good idea,” Anna said as she hurried off into the kitchen and grabbed an old ice cream bucket and the mop to clean up both Dean’s sick and the popcorn she had spilt earlier.

   Faith came back a few minutes later in fresh pants. “Okay, now that that’s done… How’s he doing? Has he come around any?” she asked the others.

   “No. He just fell back asleep,” Sam told her.

   “After throwing up again,” added Anna, who started to scrub the floor.

   “He really should be in a hospital,” Faith stated firmly. “He’s running the risk of dehydration, especially if he starts throwing up water. He’s barely coherent and he’s photosensitive. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t call an ambulance and get him to some proper medical care.”

   “Dean, this is ridiculous!” Anna exclaimed, causing the older Winchester to startle awake. “Just let her take you to get help.”

   “No!” Dean exclaimed, or rather mewed out in his weak state. “We don’ have m'ney to pay for a st'pid hosp'al…”

   “Faith is there anything you can do? I know he’s stubborn, but he’s right. We don’t have the means to pay for a trip to the hospital,” Sam said.

   The blonde let out a tired sigh as she began to tie her hair back into a bun. “I’ll do what I can, but if he gets any worse, I am taking him to the hospital. Regardless of what either of you have to say. Am I clear?”

   “Yes,” Sam mumbled.

   “Good.” She clapped her hands together. “Alright. Get ready for a long night.”

*****

   It had been twelve hours since Dean and Sam had arrived, and Dean hadn’t gotten much better. He still had a high fever and he was still throwing up, only being able to keep down water. And Faith was at her wits end with the whiny manchild.

   “Dean, I’m not going to ask again,” Faith said in a very steady voice that was laced with undertones of anger. “Take the damn medicine.”

   “No,” he groaned. “It makes me nauseous.”

   “You’re already nauseous, so what does it matter?” she griped.

   “I’m still not gonna take it.”

   “Take the damn medicine, you idiotic douche donkey!”

   Sam, sitting in the other chair with Anna completely asleep in his lap, whispered, “Guys. Quiet down. Dean, take the goddamn medicine. She’s helping us right now.”

   “Make me,” he mumbled in as strong of a voice as he could muster.

   “Oh I fully to,” Faith stated as she climbed on top of him as she tried to shove the pill into his mouth. “Swallow it, Dean. Just fucking SWALLOW. IT.”

   “Jesus Christ, Dean. Stop arguing with her and just swallow the medicine,” Sam told him irritably.

   Anna stirred in her sleep. “Do you need a spoonful of sugar?” she muttered and just like that she was out again.

   “Fucking nerd,” Faith muttered at Anna as she clapped her hands over Dean’s mouth. “Now swallow the damn medicine, or so help me god, I will sedate you.” The older Winchester evidently thought it best to listen, as he swallowed the offending liquid not a moment later. The tired-looking blonde let out a sigh as she got off of him. “Was that really so hard?”

   He was silent for a moment before he answered, “Yes.”

   “Oh my god…”

   Sam sighed as he gave his brother the infamous bitch-face. “Faith, you should really get some sleep,” Sam offered. “You look exhausted.”

   “I’m good,” she answered, waving him off as she headed toward the kitchen to get herself another soda to keep her awake. Her depth perception, though, was off due to her exhaustion, causing her to trip over the corner of the ottoman. She would have landed harshly on the hardwood floor if it hadn’t been for Sam, who managed to catch her by wrapping one of his arms securely around her waist.

   Anna jolted awake as her pillow had disappeared with the movement. “Sorry,” Sam said to her, “but Faith needs to go to sleep.” He picked up the aforementioned woman and took her to bed, much to Anna’s surprise. Faith, on the other hand, didn’t complain once. Anna looked over at Dean, who had passed out due to the dose of NyQuil he had been given. Seeing that everything was right with the world- or at least in her apartment- the tension left her shoulders as she leaned back and fell asleep once again.

*****

   “Dude, I’m fine,” Dean assured Sam as he tried to take his brother’s temperature for the third time that hour. “Will you relax? Faith’s stubbornness and Anna’s annoying mother-henning healed me up good.” He stood up to prove his point, only wavering slightly as he ultimately remained standing. “See? I don’t think spending a third day on the couch is going to do me much good.”

   “I’d still like you to take another day-” Sam’s request was interrupted when Dean asked a question that completely changed the subject.

   “Speaking of which, where are they? Are they up yet?”

*****

   It was official. Faith truly hated life. She’d decided that fact about two hours ago, when she realized her puking wasn’t about to stop anytime soon. “Fucking Winchester,” she groaned to herself before she heaved once more. She hoped Anna wouldn’t wake up anytime soon. She didn’t need Anna mother-henning her on top of this. She always got a bit… intense whenever any of her friends got sick.

   As it turned out, Anna woke up not much time after that thought to Faith’s coughing in the next room. “Shit,” she sleepily muttered as she grabbed her blanket and crawled out of the room. She woke up a little more as she opened the door to their shared bathroom. “Now I know you’re going to argue with me,” Anna began, “but you’re sick and you aren’t going to be doing anything. I will handcuff you to the bed if need be.”

   Faith wasn’t about to go down without a fight, even if her body wasn’t actually capable of any actual fighting. “I have class,” she whined hoarsely. “And Dean’s still sick.” She clenched her jaw to stop the nausea from rising again. It wasn’t working very well, if the pale hue on her face was anything to go by.

   “What’s all the hubbub?” Dean asked as he merrily walked over to stand by Anna in the doorway, Sam not too far behind him. He took one look at Faith and hissed. “God, you look terrible.”

   If looks could kill, Dean would have been making his second trip downstairs with the intense heat that was behind Faith’s glare. “This is all your fault, you son of a bitch. When I get my hands on you, I’m gonna-” she stopped abruptly to put her head back into the toilet bowl as she violently and loudly retched.

   “Okay, babe,” Anna calmly said as she held back her friend’s hair. “It’s okay. I’m gonna get you a bucket and you are going to sit in bed and watch some TV, okay? You just need to calm down. Getting angry won’t fix anything.”

   “We should give her some privacy,” Sam said to Dean while walking out of the room. When he noticed his brother hadn’t moved, he prompted, “Dean. Come on.”

   “Is she okay?” Dean asked, prompting a bitch-face from both his brother and Anna at the stupidity that was that question.

   “She’s just as okay as you were twenty-four hours ago,” Anna stated. “Speaking of which, you need to lie down.” She grabbed his arm and began to drag Dean toward the living room.

   “I’m fine,” he whined as he shook off the shorter woman. “You can ask Sam. My fever’s gone down.”

   “To what?” came the hoarse question from Faith as Anna helped her to stand. There was a mumbled reply as Dean rubbed his neck nervously. “What was that?”

   “99.5, okay?” Dean gritted out.

   “Still a fever.”

   “But-”

   “Lay dow-” Faith’s voice cracked and then proceeded to squeak out of existence as she used the last of it to scream that order at the older man.

   “Okay. She’s out of commission. You get to listen to me now,” Anna stated as she snapped her finger in the direction of the living. “Go. Now.”

   “But-” Dean’s protest was silenced by the angriest of glares from Anna. He sulked off, mumbling all the way, “Stupid Anna and her stupid bitch-face. I get enough of that from Sam, damn it.”

   Faith tried to talk again, but nothing came out, causing her eyes to widen. “Really?” she mouthed at Anna, annoyed at her current situation. It was going to be a long day, Anna knew.

*****

   Anna awoke that night to the all-too-familiar sound of Faith vomiting next door. Activating her monthly instincts, she ran to Faith’s room. On her way though, she heard a thud, which caused her to run even faster. What she found when she opened the door made her stomach drop. Faith was lying in middle of the floor, passed out.

   As Anna dropped to her knees, she heard footsteps coming closer to the room. “What the hell was that noise?” Dean asked, rubbing his eyes groggily as entered the room. The tiredness left him as soon as he saw the two women on the floor. “Oh my- SAM!” He quickly got down on the floor with them. “What happened?!”

   “I heard her throw up,” she explained. “I just ran in to help and she was the floor. I think we should bring her to a hospital.”

   A groan sounded as Faith opened her eyes. She peered at the two blearily as she went to sit up. “Wha’s goin’ on?” she asked, her words slurring together.

   “Faith, you should really lie back down,” Dean told her, reaching over to lay her back down. As soon as she touched her, he could feel the blazing heat radiating off of her skin, causing his eyes to widen. “Oh my god, you’re hot!”

   “Why, th'nk you, Dean,” Faith smiled deliriously, giggling at him.

   “No, really. You’re burning up. SAMMY!” he yelled out to the living room, “GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!” Gazing back at Anna, he asked, “Do you think you could help me get her up?”

   “Of course.” Anna leaned over to lift her sickly friend up off the floor. It was then Sam entered the room with the keys to the Impala in his hand. “We’re bringing him to the hospital. Come on,” she urged the younger Winchester. Sam simply walked over and easily took Faith from the other two and started carrying her bridal style out of the bedroom door, heading out toward the parking lot.

   “Or Sam can do that,” Dean muttered as he and Anna practically jogged after him in order to keep up. “What’s the fastest way to get to the hospital, Anna?”

   “Down Route 19. It’s basically a straight shot out of the parking lot,” she replied as she hurriedly climbed into the backseat of the Impala. Sam quickly set Faith into the backseat as well, placing her head down in Anna’s lap.

   “Got it,” Dean responded as he held his hand out as Sam tossed him the keys. Within a few minutes, they were peeling out of the parking lot and heading down Route 19.

*****

    The trio had been sitting in the waiting room, waiting for any sort of news on Faith, for the past forty-five minutes, and they were starting to get impatient.

   “How long does it take to get her set up in a room?” Dean groaned as he leaned back even more in the uncomfortable plastic chair. “Last time I had to drag Sammy’s ass to a hospital when he was that sick, it only took fifteen minutes max to get him set.”

   “I don’t know,” Anna said, pacing around the room. Which she’d been doing since the medical personnel took her friend back nearly an hour ago. “I just hope she’s okay.”

   Sam stood up and put a hand on Anna’s shoulder. “I’m sure she’s fine.”

   “Excuse me?” came a new voice, which they found to belong to a timid nurse. “Are you the family of Faith-” she squinted at the paper, “-I’m sorry. I can’t pronounce the last name. Is this who you’re waiting for?” She held out the clipboard for the trio to read off of.

   “Yes,” Anna blurted immediately. “Is she okay?”

   “She’s fine,” the nurse reassured.

   “Then what took so long?” Dean asked, slightly annoyed.

   “We had to do some testing,” she explained. “It looks like it’s just a really nasty bug that’s been going around area. We want to keep her here overnight for observation and to get fluid levels up, but I think she’ll be fine with rest.”

   “Oh thank god!” Anna exclaimed, throwing her arms around the nearest human, which just so happened to be Sam, who proceeded to awkwardly pat her back.

   “You can see her, if you like,” the nurse told the group, “but she may be sleeping. The medication we gave her tends to knock people out pretty quick.”

   “Yes, please. Thank you so so much.” Anna immediately began walking toward the direction the nurse pointed. As she opened the door, she saw Faith lying on the bed, looking much better than she did before.

   It took Faith a moment to register the new people in the room. When she did, she gave them a weak wave as she greeted softly, “'Sup, guys?”

   “You nearly die and all you’ve got to say is ‘Sup?’” Dean asked.

   Anna ran forward and hugged her gently as she sat on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?” she questioned.

   Faith gave a weak chuckle, “Like crap?”

   “Well. It’s better than before, right?”

   “True,” she laughed a little harder, prompting a light, dry cough. She looked to the Winchesters and said, “I’m sorry, you guys.”

   “For what?” Dean asked, confused.

   “For almost dying and making you drive me here.”

   Sam shook head, “It was no problem. We know you’d do the same for us if someone,” he glared in Dean’s direction, “wasn’t such a pain in the ass.”

   “Why do you always assume I’m being a pain in the ass?” The Winchester spat. “You’re just as much- if not a bigger- pain in the ass than I am!”

   “Yeah. Who do you think I learned it from?” Sam retorted.

   Dean opened his mouth to argue when Faith interrupted. “God, will you two shut up?” she croaked, sending them a heated look.

   “Sorry,” Sam said, giving his older brother the 'I’m right’ look.

   “You two are so annoying,” she muttered as she laid her head back against the pillow. “And I really do mean both of you.” She looked pointedly at Sam.

   “But you love me, right?” Anna asked, leaning her head on Faith’s shoulder. “I’m your favorite.”

   Faith gave Anna’s black hair a few reassuring pats. “Of course, dear,” she responded as the brothers began bickering once again.

   Anna smiled and laid back in the chair next to Faith’s bed. Her muscles finally relaxing.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want more?   
> Let me know by leaving a kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> Want to request something of your own?  
> You can do that here in the comments or on my Tumblr page (@notsoobviousfangirl).  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
